An increasing number of devices can be connected to other devices. Often, a user wants to connect a personal, device which may be a handheld device (e.g. a mobile or tablet device) with another device, such as a stationary device (e.g. a personal computer, external screen, stereo system, oven, refrigerator, vehicle etc.). In some environments there might be many different devices to which a user could potentially connect their personal device. Often, different devices are named in such a way that they can be difficult to identify, and thus such devices can be difficult to identify from a long list of connectivity options. Near field circuits may be used for connecting devices, but these near field devices are not always available and require a close proximity between the two connecting devices, as well as standardised protocols, and complex circuitry and interconnections with components of the connecting devices.